gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Buddhist Temple Alien Mission
Mission Objective Eliminate Rowdy Alien and Grumpy Alien Targets *Rowdy Alien *Grumpy Alien *Smaller Sized Buddhist Temple Aliens *Daibutsu Alien *Kannon's 4 Guards *Kannon Players *Kei Kurono *Masaru Kato *Kei Kishimoto *Masanobu Hojo *Rice (butter dog) *Sadayo Suzumura *Sei Sakuraoka *Juzo Togo (Sniper) *Akitoshi Okazaki (fat kid who loved guns) *Jiro "Tomao" Tomashino (Blue hair) *Yuta "Konta" Kondo (Blondie) *Kiyoshi Miyafuji (Glasses) *Musō Tokugawa (priest) *JJ (karate man) *Shunichi Ike (first dead) Summary The Buddhist Temple Aliens dwelt in a Buddhist temple, disguised as a variety of statues. The first to appear were approximately fifty feet tall and relatively powerful. Nicknamed the "Rowdy Alien" and "Grumpy Alien", they were disguised as two nearly identical statues guarding the temple at the beginning of the mission. The team overlook them at first but growing suspicious use the X-Gun to find out if they are organic beings. After being discovered the battle begins. Aside from being immensely strong and durable, at least one displayed the ability to generate a powerful blast of wind that knocked the hunters back. Kurono killed one by breaking its legs and then firing at its head; another hunter took the other one out by sniping it from a distance. The smaller aliens fought using a variety of swords and polearms, with most of them being dispatched by the hunters' superior weaponry.One of them caused madness to Akitoshi Okazaki by making him see eyes in his blood. The most dangerous of them was disguised as a statue of the Goddess of Mercy, Kannon. The many-armed alien wielded swords, a miniature pagoda that fired energy beams, and a vial of acid, all of which easily penetrated the hunters' suits. It was also capable of ingesting human brains and accessing their memories and language. But perhaps its most deadly weapon was a disk-shaped artifact that allowed for instant regeneration from whatever wounds the alien incurred. Most of the team fell prey to this particular alien. Kato hit this alien with a Y gun, and initiated its sending. The alien then ejected its own head, and then oozed out of the statue as a green ooze. It then took the form of a lizard-like creature with six arms. This was the first alien to speak coherently, asking why the hunters had attacked them, claiming they never did anything to hurt anyone. Eventually, Kato was able to defeat this creature, fatally stabbing it with one of its own swords, but at the cost of his life. Kurono was the only one to survive, he having taken injury early on and been carried off to the side by Kato and Sei. After Kato defeats the final alien, Kurono returns to the Gantz room alone. Survivors * Kei Kurono Equipment Trivia * This is the first mission seen in the Gantz series where only one participant comes back alive, while all others have died. Although Nishi stated at the first mission shown, that many missions had previously occurred, when he was the only one that returned. * In this arc, one of the participants was absorbed by an alien and became the enemy himself, this is the first time in the series that it has happened. * Although the point values are left uncertain Kurono received 8 points for killing the Green Statue and the huge golden Buddha, indicating that despite their supposed threat level that neither one was that powerful. Considering how easy their ponderous size made them easy to hit, this is hardly surprising. In the anime, however, though he still only receives 8 points, Kurono also kills the Rowdy Alien after Togo shoots him twice (though in the manga, Togo killed the alien himself). * In the Gantz anime, after this arc the anime stops its storyline and moves on to it's final arc, the "Kurono Alien", which was a filler arc. This is due to the anime catching up to the manga, and having to go its own way. That ending received much negative feedback from fans and reviewers of the show. Category:Gantz missions